


The Passionate Astronomer

by mikyun (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Astronomy, Fluffy, M/M, Ravioli, Shounen-ai, headcanon that ravio loves space stuff, raviolink, tloz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mikyun
Summary: He wanted to put Saturn's rings on his finger, which would match perfectly with that skin as soft as the dust of the stars.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 38





	The Passionate Astronomer

Ravio had always been an addict for astronomy. Spent hours and hours studying the space, the solar system and his planets, the constellations and thounsand of stars. However, his time spent on this study had never been compared to the sleepless nights spent thinking about him. Link. The hero was _everything_ to him. Link was like the Sun. His center of everything, his source of energy, his reason for living. He's also looked like a star; although small, was determined, strong and brilliant. He saw galaxies in his blue eyes, reflecting the great constellation of Sirius.

He resembled a planet, which Ravio wanted to explore even more. He was everything he wanted at that moment. Wanted to hug him, say everything he felt for the blond. Not even the Andromeda Galaxy was as big as the desire to kiss him. He wanted to put Saturn's rings on his finger, which would match perfectly with that skin as soft as the dust of the stars. For Ravio, Link was unforgettable like Pluto, because even if he was no longer a planet, he would _never forget him for anything_.


End file.
